New Royal 2013
by Seraphine-Raphael
Summary: Silly plot-bunny from current news again lol Anyways, the Duke and Duchess had a bouncing baby boy yesterday and it broke the stream of bad news in the USA. Moving on, Canada and America are running around Niagara Falls while England gets a phone call that makes him cry(happy tears!) This is such happy news for the royal family and was fun to write about. T for bad word, I think.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Alright boss, yea I'll try to get a hold of him… alright I'll see you later…yea…ok bye." The young man put down his phone and turned to his brother who was literally vibrating in excitement and laughed.

"Mattie, you're shaking dude." The representation of the United States of America giggled at his northern neighbor.

"Well, sorry, but come on! We have to go to the falls! They're going to do something cool and I don't want to miss it because you had to talk to your boss." Canada was hopping on the balls of his feet and America just watched in amusement. Since it was July and both nations had just celebrated only a few weeks prior, the two brothers both took a month long break to relax and visit all the border cities they shared and currently they were at Niagara Falls on the US side and was about to go the Canadian side to watch the falls.

"Alright, alright already hold your horses, geez. Just cuz the Iggy's boss's family had a baby doesn't mean you have to be bouncing off the walls." America stated, feigning disinterest. That was until his northern brother pinched his cheek. "OWW!"

"Whatever, you're just as excited as me! Now get your lazy ass in gear and let's GO!" Canada exclaimed while bouncing out the door of the hotel room they were staying in, not waiting to see if his companion was following him. America just rolled his eyes and followed his hyperactive brother. He wasn't going to say he was just as excited for the happy news across the pond, but it was fun acting like the calmer brother for once.

"Hahaha, if he's this excited I wonder how bad Iggy will be?" he asked himself as he went to find his brother that had already worked his way to the lobby.

* * *

**Across the Atlantic**

While the North American brothers were currently watching the falls, it seemed like all of London was abuzz about the royal family. Even late at night, people were dancing in the street and celebrations were happening throughout the country, the commonwealth nations and around the world. Such happy news for the British people, especially for a new family in the hospital that was surrounded by news stations around the world. It was here that the representation for the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, or simply England, was currently in his room, unable to sleep.

Ever since early the day before, England was anxiously waiting for the arrival of the youngest member of the royal family. He was pacing back and forth throughout Buckingham palace as his boss just watched bemused. Apparently the fervor of the people throughout the island country was affecting the normally professional, albeit hot-headed, self-proclaimed gentleman. He was too anxious to even check his phone, even though it was ringing all day. Everyone was startled however; when he gasped loudly during afternoon tea. He was asked if he was alright, but he waved off the inquiries and maintained his calm, even though he knew that the prince had arrived. It seemed that the young royals wanted a bit of privacy with their newborn son and he wasn't going to spoil the surprise for everyone.

Now that it was far into the night and the partying had been dying down, England was just happy. Happy for his boss's family, happy for his country whose monarchy would still be secured for yet another generation, and just happy that the young royals now have a son to love and cherish. Each time he witnessed the birth of a new royal, England would always start to feel a little sentimental. He knew exactly what it was like to have little feet pitter-patter throughout the halls as he had many colonies throughout his empire that he raised. Happy tears fell down his face as his own de-facto children in the commonwealth nations, and those not, felt the desire to celebrate with him and his people.

He thought about how New Zealand was currently announcing the birth of the new prince at the Sky Tower in stunning blue lights. Or how sweet, kind Canada lit up the CN tower and the Niagara Falls, he shared with his southern neighbor, in blue lights. Or even America, who had just celebrated his 237th anniversary of his independence from the very same monarchy his people were celebrating and congratulating today. How very curious it seemed, the colonies that rebelled over 200 years ago, were just as excited at the prospect of a new royal baby as the commonwealths whom the royal family still rule over.

England was very exhausted, but excited none the less. The monarchy had been battered in the last couple of years, but thing had begun to change. He could only think of the young woman born of common birth that became princess by marriage had been part of the shift in attitude to the royals, but maybe it was also due to another young lady that became the princess of Wales nearly 32 years prior. Regardless, this wasn't a time to reminisce about the past; this was a joyous occasion that doesn't happen very often. The fact that he held the last Olympics, a royal wedding, the queen's jubilee and now a royal birth, he was happy to have had such happy news to break the monotony of depressing and often tragic news.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone that rang. He had been ignoring his professional cell phone the entire day before but he was curious at who would by trying to contact his personal phone at this hour. He saw America's profile picture and answered with a "hello?"

"Hey Iggy! Mattie and I are at the falls and you would believe what he had his people do!" the boisterous voice came through the ear piece. "He lit up the falls with blue lights, it's pretty cool, we're over on the mapley side of the rainbow bridge at the moment, since ya know, it's easier to see it on this side then over on my side." Thinking about his thoughts about the relationship between himself and the lively blond across the pond, England listened to the stream-of-conscience thoughts his former charge was spouting off. He couldn't help but think about how it was just like when America was a young colony, eager to share his stories the second England walked through the door. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a chuckle.

"You weren't even paying attention were you?" without missing a beat he said, "Anyways, I know my boss was wishing the Duke and Duchess congratulations earlier, and I wanted to offer my congrats to you guys as well. It's nice to have happy news for once, even if it had to come from Europe." England rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Even after all these years, you're still a little upstart brat, aren't you?" England responded fondly.

"And I know you were off in la-la-land about the old days yourself."America playfully teased. "I've know you long enough to know you were probably busy cooing over the baby." Laughing as England sputtered indignantly on the phone.

"I'll have you know-" England started before being cut off by laughter.

"I'm just kidding bro, I know you have all the right to be happy about today. I'll have to go soon, Canada just had some more coffee and is bouncing off the walls, I swear he's just going to crash soon; he's been super excited today. Not just him, you have about 13 nations in the Americas going a little nuts about the royal birth." England was a little confused at that comment.

"But there is only 12 commonwealth nations within the Americas" He counted in his head until he heard laughter again.

"Dude, I was talking about me too" England felt a little stupid as America continued "and before you say something stupid about me not being a commonwealth, yea I'm independent but I can't help but get excited about something that gets my people excited. And I'm excited and happy for you because you're my big brother and this is a big deal to you. So congratulations and the best of luck from the United States of America to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, our friend and my big brother, for this very happy occasion."

"Thank you, Alfred" England couldn't help but be a little touched.

"Yea so I'll just leave you alone now, shouldn't you be like asleep now? I gotta peel Mattie off the ceiling, and I'll see ya later this week?" England could hear a faint 'maple' in the background while he assented to the visit. "Alright seeya Artie!" England ended the call after saying goodbye.

As he put down his phone, his heart felt a little happier than before. He was still excited about the birth, but the small part of his heart that was still hurt about the rebellion those many years, centuries now, ago somehow felt lifted. As the tears of joy sprang from his eyes, England felt like he had a new lease on life and felt more hope in the new millennium than he had in the last decade or so. England was sure that the birth of this new baby boy would usher in a new age, for the monarchy and all the realms that are his birthright.

As the rain poured down in London, England finally felt a small surge of peace as he retired to his bed. Laying his head down on his pillow, he wished the young royals good luck as they start their new family together and knowing in the morning he, and the rest of the world, would await to hear the name of the young Prince of Cambridge born on a late Monday afternoon in late July, 13 years into the second millennium.

* * *

Author's notes: So yea…. Current news= random plotbunny again. Congrats to the Duke and Duchess on their lil bundle of joy. As an American, all this pomp and tradition look like a real-life fairy-tale and it's just fun to watch.

Hmmm… my version of America seems to be really mature for his original character =\ I should make him more crazy in the next plot-bunny , whenever that might be =D (and hyper Canada make me happy for some reason)


End file.
